Les Liaisons Douteuses
by estelle0
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur des couples "mineurs", Raitings aléatoires, Premier OS : Sciencebros - En essayant d'étouffer Hulk, c'est Bruce que le SHIELD étouffe... Et il va bien avoir besoin de Tony pour reprendre confiance en lui...


**Bonjour à toutes et à tous! (oui, j'ai un espoir à toute épreuve)**

**J'avais dit il y a super longtemps "je vais faire un recueil de fics sur des pairings qu'on ne voit plus très souvent". Bon, ça a dû me prendre un an, mais le premier OS est là!**

**Petites infos : ****un Stony est déjà prévu ET scénarisé (voui voui), je pense caser un CoulSteve parce que mon âme me crie de le faire, PAS d'IronFrost ou de Thorki, c'est pas le but ici. LES RAITINGS SONT ALÉATOIRES, ET LE STONY SERA HARD. Voire très hard. (allez voir IonaYuki qui m'a donné le scénario du futur Stony, elle est super!)**

* * *

**ATTENTION, CECI EST UNE ESPÈCE DE JEU-CONCOURS:**

**Des références se sont cachées ici. **

**Si vous les trouvez, inscrivez vos découvertes dans votre review avec la citation + la source!**

**Vous aurez le droit de me soumettre un couple (oui, n'importe lequel SAUF Thorki, IronFrost, (ou ClintTasha, mais ça, encore, si vous avez une bonne idée, je peux prendre!), merci mes enfants) qui aura son propre OS! Attention, UN couple! ET vous pourrez me donner des choses à faire obligatoirement apparaître (genre "hey, tu vas me sortir dix fois le mot lavabo!"... Bon, là, je vous détesterai un peu sur le moment... Maiiis bon!), le rating que vous désirez (lemon, pas lemon, câlin, pas câlin...) ainsi que votre idée du pourquoi et du comment que ça arrive!**

**VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN TROUVE (OU TROP TARD) MAIS VOUS AVEZ UNE IDEE? Deux solutions!**

**- envoyez par MP! (je ne tiens pas à ce que les commentaires soient floodés!)**

**- si vous avez la flemme, que vous n'êtes pas inscrit ou je ne sais quoi, cherchez Estelle Zéro sur facebook! Ce compte est désert, mais JE RECEVRAI vos suggestions et promis, j'y réfléchirai! **

**Par contre ne le prenez pas mal si je refuse, hein? J'ai le droit de ne pas être inspirée!**

**Vous pouvez AUSSI me proposer quelque chose pour autre chose que cette fiction, si ça vous amuse!**

* * *

**Fin de la parenthèse! On est partis!**

**Les Liaisons Douteuses (Raiting général M)- #1 The Best Inside Of Us - ScienceBros (Bruce/Tony)**

**Rating de l'OS : K+**

**RIEN N'EST A MOI, MIS A PART CE QUE J'AI FAIT DE CES DEUX PAUVRES BÉBÉS!**

* * *

Bruce était assit dans son appartement, devant un énième dossier du SHIELD.

Décharge en cas de dégâts matériels. « _Le SHIELD ne sera tenu responsable de dégradation grave du matériel mit à votre disposition_ ».

Comme s'il avait encore besoin de leur prouver qu'il savait se contrôler.

Sa tête le lançait, il retira ses lunettes et se massa les tempes. Plus il restait ici et plus il sentait le manque total de confiance de son entourage déteindre sur lui.

Il doutait même de ses propres capacités à calmer Hulk.

Après tout, n'avait-il pas failli tuer Natasha ? Et un pilote ?

Etait-il réellement capable de travailler dans un contexte pareil ?

Son téléphone sonna, le faisant sursauter, lui et…et L'autre. Il décrocha rapidement en voyant le nom de la personne qui l'appelait.

Coulson.

Depuis qu'il était « mort », il avait beaucoup plus de temps pour le « surveiller ».

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Contrôle d'activité habituel. Lieu, occupation.

- Au cas-où, je vous rappelle que Hulk ne _sait pas décrocher_, gronda-t-il en raccrochant violemment.

Il se prenait pour qui, au juste ? Il croyait quoi ? Qu'il allait exploser ? Qu'il allait devenir Hulk d'un coup, comme ça ? Bon sang, quand bien même aurait-il perdu le contrôle, ses voisins auraient appelé !

Bruce grogna. Non, pas _ses voisins_, les _agents d'élite qui jouaient ses voisins_, plutôt.

Un sms fit vibrer son portable.

« _Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous rappeler que si vous ne vous soumettez pas à ces contrôles, vous devrez venir vivre au QG._ »

Comme s'il n'était pas déjà parqué. Cette foutue résidence était peuplée de _putain_ d'agents qui passaient leur existence à l'espionner de façon plus ou moins discrète. Plutôt moins que plus pour la plupart.

Même la charmante vieille dame qui lui disait « bonjour » tous les matins sur sa bicyclette était au service du SHIELD.

Essayant de se calmer, lui et L'autre, Bruce décida qu'il était temps d'aller travailler. Ses travaux n'allaient pas se faire seuls et il n'avait pas été autorisé à détenir du matériel chez lui « pour des raisons de sécurité ».

D'ailleurs il ne pouvait pas non plus conduire.

Sentant la colère le gagner, il reposa son fragile portable qu'il avait saisi pour appeler l'agent qui lui servait de taxi de peur qu'un tragique accident ne survienne.

Il avait troqué sa liberté pour _ça _?! « Vous n'aurez plus à vous cacher », la promesse illusoire d'un monde prêt à l'accepter…tous ces mensonges, assemblés les uns aux autres, lui avaient fait oublier l'horrible et monstrueuse réalité : personne ne l'accepterai jamais.

On n'accepte pas un monstre capable de vous anéantir. On le tolère, on le surveille, on laisse la paranoïa gagner tout le monde, on finit par parquer la bête et on en arrive à l'apocalypse.

Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer à qui il en voulait. A lui ou aux autres. Etait-ce sa faute, lui qui avait fait l'idiot avec quelque chose qu'il était à peine capable de comprendre ? Ou était-ce celle des autres, qui ne prenaient en compte que la créature et pas le scientifique, qui ne cherchaient qu'à le disséquer puis à l'enterrer si profondément que personne ne connaîtrait son nom ?

Il y aurait toujours Betty, mais Betty… Il lui avait gâché la vie, il savait que sa carrière et sa crédibilité avaient été réduites à néant le jour où il l'avait impliquée.

Oh, bien sûr, elle ne lui en voudrait jamais. Il la connaissait. Mais il n'oserait jamais la revoir. Il savait qu'elle envoyait régulièrement des messages au SHIELD pour qu'on la laisse le voir. Mais à quoi bon ? Elle était fragile, sans défense. Elle l'aimait, et lui aussi, mais il détruisait brique à brique son existence, et un jour, il allait la détruire elle si il acceptait de vivre à ses côtés.

Il lui fallait quelqu'un de solide.

Tony lui avait proposé de recontacter l'agence qui lui avait envoyé Pepper car, selon lui « Elle serait capable de pendre Doom par les tripes ».

Bruce avait quelques doutes, surtout que ça venait de Tony.

Après Betty, il était son problème humain numéro deux. Qu'allait-il faire de cet idiot inconscient qui persistait à le rejoindre dans son labo pour expérimenter avec lui ? Il testait en permanence ses limites, jouait avec Hulk. Il pensait quoi, qu'il était un chaton vert un peu turbulent ? C'était un monstre dont il était question !

Bruce se prit la tête dans les mains.

Il revenait toujours au même point. Il n'était qu'un monstre qui méritait ce qu'il lui arrivait. Mais comment pouvait-il penser ça ? Comment pouvait-il oublier qu'il avait le _droit_ de vivre heureux, comme n'importe quel humain ?

La vérité l'effrayait. Il ne se considérait plus comme humain depuis longtemps. Il était aussi terrifié que les autres par lui-même. Pire, se voir aussi monstrueux l'enrageait. La haine venait de _l'intérieur_. Il offrait sur un plateau sa vie aux autres parce qu'il ne se sentait plus humain, plus digne de tout ça. Fonder une famille le terrorisait, il ne se sentait pas la force de voir son propre fils le regarder dans les yeux, terrifié, se demandant quand son père allait devenir une horreur ultra-violente et monstrueuse. Comment pourrait-il supporter de voir sa femme s'éloigner craintivement à chaque dispute ?

Comment pourrait-il vivre une vie d'humain en étant plus dégoûtant qu'un animal sauvage ?

Banner ouvrit lentement les yeux sur son salon. Si normal, si ordonné. Avait-il l'air d'un monstre extérieurement ? Avec les années, verrait-on cette tare sur son visage ?

Sans doute la voyait-on déjà.

Il soupira, inspira puis expira lentement et appela son chauffeur et alla l'attendre assit sur les marches de son porche.

Lorsque la voiture noire s'arrêta, il se leva, plissant les yeux. Le soleil tapait fort, et pourtant l'air était frais et sec.

C'était ce que les gens appelaient une belle journée.

Maintenant, il ne voyait plus ce qui pourrait se passer mal. Ce qu'il pourrait faire de mal.

De longues années à contrôler son moindre souffle, tous ses mouvements, et tout ça pour voir des gens fuir sur son passage l'avait conduit à estimer chaque seconde en nombre de victimes.

Il monta dans le véhicule et se laissa conduire, les yeux fermés.

Lorsque le moteur cessa de le bercer, il ouvrit les yeux et sortit de la voiture avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Une fois qu'il fut dans l'ascenseur, il fixa froidement l'objectif de la caméra avant de sortir lorsqu'un tintement retentit.

Le laboratoire privatif qu'on lui avait assigné était grand et spacieux, très clair. Les appareils étaient disposés sur différentes tables de travail et étaient mobiles, pour permettre un agencement personnalisé de la salle. Une chaise roulante et confortable était placée derrière le bureau principal, dos à une baie vitrée, rendant la pièce facile à surveiller par les agents qui patrouillaient en contrebas.

Se débarrassant de sa veste, il décida de recommencer ses expériences précédentes avec des temps de pause différents.

- Heyo, sieur intrépide !

Tony Stark venait de faire une entrée fracassante dans le laboratoire de Bruce.

- Alors, que faites-vous ?

- Je travaille.

- Je vois ça !

Banner soupira en souriant et bu une gorgée du thé que lui tendait Tony en fermant les yeux pour savourer la chaleur de la boisson. Brusquement, un présence trop proche de lui fit écarquiller ses yeux.

- Mais la question, monsieur Banner, c'est _sur quoi_ travaillez-vous ?

Se retournant tout en voulant crier, le scientifique ne réussit qu'à recracher sa boisson sur Stark, éberlué, dont la seule réaction fut de tâtonner les endroits mouillés.

- O-Oh mon dieu, je suis désolé !

- Ce n'est rien, petit lama cracheur !

Bruce sentit un sourire naître sur son visage en même temps que Tony lui tapotait l'épaule pour mieux s'essuyer le visage avec un repli de sa chemise.

Il le traitait normalement, il riait avec lui, il n'avait pas peur. Comment ne pas apprécier la seule personne qui lui faisait se sentir normal ?

Et comment ne pas craindre pour sa vie ? Il ne devait pas rester là, mais la présence de Tony était bénéfique.

Bruce avait toujours eu une grande tendance à laisser faire. Et ça rendait fou Tony. Comment pouvait-il ne pas se rebeller ? _Pourquoi _? Il ne méritait pas tout ça. Hulk était apprivoisé bon sang !

Remarquant une pile de documents qui n'avaient rien à voir avec une quelconque expérience, Tony s'en saisit pendant que Bruce regardait ailleurs. Il écarquilla les yeux. Son sang bouillait dans ses veines. Qu'est-ce que c'était que _ça _?

- Bruce. Vous m'expliquez ?! s'écria-t-il en les lui fichant sous le nez, entre son œil et la lentille du microscope.

- Oh, ça ? Un double, ils devaient penser que je ne les signerai pas.

- Mais… Vous vous rendez compte qu'ils vous demandent si vous acceptez de suivre un foutu couvre-feu ?!

Le scientifique eut un pauvre sourire avant de se relever et de lui prendre les documents sans rien dire, déjà résigné à ce genre de choses.

- Et ça ne vous fait rien ?! s'indigna Tony.

- Je suis dangereux… Je dois leur prouver le contraire pour qu'ils me laissent tranquille…

- _Le contraire _? Mais le contraire, vous l'avez _déjà_ prouvé ! Vous avez été un héros Bruce ! Sans vous, Loki et son armée auraient gagné ! Ils n'ont pas le droit de vous faire ça !

- Tony. Ils en ont le droit car je suis une menace pour tout le monde ici. Vous y compris.

Le milliardaire le fixait, la bouche ouverte, incapable d'accepter que Bruce venait _réellement_ de lui dire ça.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas dire ça ! Je vous _interdis _de dire ça.

Bruce haussa encore une fois les épaules. Sans doute ne méritait-il pas tout ce qu'il se mettait sur le dos. Mais comment s'en persuader quand on ne peut pas sortir de chez soi après vingt et une heure ?

- Je vais voir Fury, décréta Tony sans ménagement.

- Quoi ?! Non !

Il avait attrapé Stark par le bras.

- Ne faites pas ça. Vraiment. Ça va aller, ce n'est pas la peine. Il a raison. Après tout ce qui s'est passé… Il ne doit plus faire confiance à personne, surtout pas à moi. Et puis… Laissez tomber. Vraiment.

- Vous ne méritez pas ça.

Bruce le lâcha rapidement, comme gêné d'avoir osé toucher quelqu'un sans calculer son geste au préalable.

- Peut-être que si. C'est un juste retour des choses, non ? J'ai causé pas mal de désordre….

- Bruce. _Arrête_.

Tony avait brusquement l'air sérieux. Totalement sérieux. Et avait commencé de le tutoyer.

- Tu ne mérites pas tout ce qu'on te fait subir. Et encore moins ce que _tu_ te fais subir, d'accord ? Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu mets le Hulk à disposition du SHIELD alors que tu te passerais bien de tout ça. Tu continues de bosser comme un dingue. Tu ne mérites pas tout ça.

- J'ai conscience que nous partageons certains domaines et certaines expertises, commença doucement Bruce, mais je ne suis pas comme vous Tony. Je suis peut-être sympathique en tant que Banner, mais Hulk est plus fort que tout ça…

- Vous nous avez prouvé que non. Ecoutez-moi, ce sont _eux _qui vous rendent inhumain, pas Hulk !

Le milliardaire était profondément en colère et se tourna vers la baie vitrée, les bras croisés dans le dos. Bruce était son ami, la seule personne de toute l'équipe avec qui il partageait autre chose que d'avoir tapé sur les mêmes ennemis. Bruce comprenait ce qu'il lui disait, il pouvait parler avec Bruce, expérimenter avec Bruce, faire ce qu'il aimait avec Bruce. Bruce était gentil, doux, cherchait toujours le bonheur des autres. Il était tombé des nues quand il s'en était rendu compte. Il aurait pu être entièrement recentré sur lui-même pour contenir Hulk. Mais au lieu de ça, Bruce était tourné vers les autres, s'adaptait à eux, était à l'écoute, s'apaisait avec leur apaisement. Ses émotions faisaient corps avec les autres.

Depuis qu'il s'en était rendu compte, il faisait de son mieux pour être heureux, pour mettre le scientifique à l'aise. Parce que Bruce était un être trop _gentil_ pour ne pas avoir droit à un sourire et à un thé chaud.

- Je… Tony, vous allez bien ? Je… Je sais que mon attitude vous énerve, mais… Ce que vous ne comprenez pas, c'est qu'on m'autorise à rester ici, et que c'est déjà incroyable. Je… Je vis dans un quartier ultra-sécurisé, peuplé d'agents du SHIELD qui patrouillent. Des formulaires comme ceux que vous avez vus, j'en ai signé des centaines. Oui, je suis en colère, oui, j'ai l'impression d'être parqué, mais…

Il inspira profondément, reprit sa tasse, but une petite gorgée avant de pencher son visage vers le liquide, un peu gêné.

- Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est d'avoir été pourchassé où que vous alliez. Je veux m'établir quelque part, même si l'adorable grand-mère qui cultive ses légumes dans le jardin d'à côté a des jumelles thermiques et un talkie-walkie dans son panier. Est-ce que vous comprenez ? Je veux juste… Essayer. C'est important. Je veux essayer Tony. Je veux me reposer. Juste un peu. Alors… Alors je vais signer ces papiers. Et aller m'excuser auprès de Coulson parce que je lui ai raccroché au nez.

- Vous avez _quoi _?

Tony rit brièvement avant de passer un bras autour des épaules de Bruce.

- Je suis si _fier_ de vous ! Mais c'était à Fury qu'il fallait faire ça !

Un peu rouge à cause du contact physique imprévu et…._chaleureux_, le scientifique se décala sur le côté en souriant, gêné.

- Oh, on est timide tout d'un coup ? ricana Tony avant de lui faire un clin d'œil et de lui souffler un baiser. Je comprends Bruce. Je comprends. Je ne suis juste pas très…doué pour déduire ce genre de choses. Mais ne vous laissez pas trop faire, d'accord ? Et si vous craquez, venez chez moi. Il n'y a pas d'agent dans mes appartements privés, c'est cosy, il y a des cocktails… Et _surtout_ il n'y a pas de petite mamie ninja. Ça marche ?

- Je… Oui, je suppose que ça marche…

Tony le gratifia d'un grand sourire ravi et solaire.

- Splendide ! Je dois partir, je suis resté _très_ longtemps et JARVIS va m'ennuyer après… Tenez, votre petit déjeuner, j'étais venu vous l'apporter… Bon, non, je reconnais. C'était le mien, et c'est J' qui me l'a commandé, mais… Enfin… Il est à vous ! Et n'oubliez surtout pas Bruce. Je suis votre _ami_. Vous pouvez débarquer chez moi quand vous voulez.

Il s'enfuit promptement hors du labo lorsqu'il se sentit s'enfoncer de trop dans le mièvre, devant les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte de Bruce, qui tenait toujours le sachet de viennoiseries contre sa poitrine.

_Ami _? Oh bon sang.

Ça faisait quelques années que ça n'était plus d'actualité.

Il espérait qu'il n'était pas trop rouillé.

Il décida que dès ce soir il allait réapprendre à lancer des sujets de conversation.

* * *

Il était venu à la tour Stark sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

La vérité, c'est que Bruce s'était fait harceler toute la journée, et que si un passant lui avait demandé l'heure, il aurait fondu en larmes.

JARVIS l'avait poliment prit en charge dès le rez-de-chaussée de la tour et l'avait dirigé vers un ascenseur qui allait directement vers les appartements de Tony.

Il entra timidement, assez incertain maintenant qu'il avait osé venir jusqu'ici.

- Bruce !

Il poussa une petite exclamation avant de se tourner vers Tony, en t-shirt portant le logo d'un groupe qu'il ne connaissait pas et jogging.

- Je… Je vous dérange ?

- Absolument pas ! Je suis ravi que vous soyez venu ! Et vous allez me faire le plaisir de me tutoyer.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que…

- Pas un mot, sinon je demande à JARVIS de faire un formulaire !

- A-Alors tutoyez-moi aussi…

- Aucun problème ! Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Assieds-toi bon sang !

Bruce se laissa tomber dans le canapé que désignait Tony, un peu déboussolé. Il était épuisé mentalement et avait _vraiment_ besoin d'un peu de bonne humeur.

Tony lui tendit d'office un verre.

- C'est du vin chaud à l'orange. Il fait froid dehors et JARVIS m'a dit que tu étais venu jusqu'ici à pieds. Il ne fait pas chaud, alors j'ai pensé que…, commença le milliardaire devant le regard interrogateur de Bruce.

- Merci, c'est… C'est vraiment parfait…

Il lui sourit gentiment.

C'était étrange que Tony prenne soin de lui comme ça, mais il appréciait grandement ce genre de petites attentions C'était comme son thé du matin, ça le mettait de bonne humeur que quelqu'un lui apporte quelque chose pour lui faire plaisir.

Il but doucement, installé confortablement dans le canapé. Il avait gardé sa veste, pelotonné à l'intérieur comme un chat.

Tony le regardait du coin de l'œil, souriant.

- Tu veux me raconter ce qui s'est passé ?

- Oh… Rien… Rien de spécial… C'est juste que je ne pouvais plus supporter tout ça…

Il eut un petit rire gêné et triste avant de regarder fixement son verre de vin chaud.

- C'est stupide, hein… ? Je… Je me dis que je veux rester ici alors que je ne suis pas capable de…

- Non. C'est humain Bruce.

Tony haussa les épaules.

- Tu es humain, et parfois, tu as besoin d'un verre d'alcool, d'un coussin à serrer contre toi, et d'un film. Comme tout le monde.

Bruce rit doucement.

- Il n'y a pas de coussin ici. Je me sens si déprimé…, ironisa-t-il gentiment.

Le visage de Tony s'illumina.

- Bruce Banner a fait de l'humour ! Absolument inouï ! J' tu as enregistré ?!

Le milliardaire sautillait sur place, lorsqu'une petite voix le coupa net.

- Je suis si ennuyeux que ça… ?

- Quoi ?! Non ! C'est juste que ça me fais plaisir que tu te lâches et que tu te sentes à l'aise, d'accord ?

- Je…

Il regarda à nouveau son verre intensément, les joues en feu. Tony était… Rassurant. Actuellement, il lui aurait volontiers fait un câlin.

- Le vin est vraiment sexy chez moi, ou je suis plutôt moche ? le questionna une voix moqueuse.

Lorsque le scientifique releva brusquement les yeux et poussa un petit cri avant de se reculer dans le canapé en se rendant compte que Tony était juste en face de lui, son visage tout près du sien.

- Mais tu es malade ?! Tu imagines ce qui aurait pu se passer ?! s'écria Bruce.

- Tu m'aurais encore craché dessus ?

- N-Non ! Enfin, peut-être, mais…

Il rougissait de plus en plus, se tortillant sur son siège.

- Tu veux qu'on regarde un film ? Peu importe lequel, hein… Demande juste à JARVIS, lança Tony pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- C'est que… Tu ferais mieux de choisir, moi je ne m'y connais pas…

- JARVIS, un film au hasard mon grand !

Tony se laissa tomber sur le canapé à ses côtés.

- Retire ta veste, mets-toi bien…

- Je… Je suis bien…

- Tu le dirais si tu ne l'étais pas ? …Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Retire-moi ça avant de mourir de chaud, et de suer jusqu'à ce que Hulk puisse enfiler un bikini.

Bruce rit doucement en retira sa veste avant de se caler plus confortablement dans le canapé rouge. La présence de Tony ne le gênait pas cette fois. Il se sentait apaisé par la présence d'une personne qui était seulement là pour regarder un film avec lui.

Il sourit en voyant les lumières se tamiser et s'installa plus confortablement en se demandant s'il allait aimer.

* * *

Il était au chaud. Bien au chaud.

Son corps entier était perdu dans la brume et détendu.

Hulk était si silencieux qu'il aurait pu croire qu'il n'avait jamais existé.

Une main se posa gentiment sur son avant-bras nu.

Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de contentement.

Oui, il avait vraiment besoin de câli-…

- Hey… Bruce… ?

Le scientifique se réveilla en sursaut, assommant à moitié Tony qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la grande chose maladroite qu'était Bruce.

- Tu t'es endormis, et le film est finit…

- O-Oh mon dieu, désolé, je…

- Hey, je te reproche rien ! Je te propose juste de dormir ici…

- O-Oh ! Euh… Merci, mais je ne sais pas si c'est autorisé par le SHIELD…

- Ils n'ont pas le choix, se contenta de répliquer Tony. Viens !

Il l'entraîna gentiment vers les chambres.

- Choisis celle que tu préfères…

- Lesquelles sont libres ? demanda Bruce, hésitant.

- Elles… Eh bien elles le sont toutes…

Tony fixa le sol quelques instants, les yeux luisant d'une espèce de…douleur primaire.

Beaucoup de gens auraient fait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Mais Bruce connaissait ça. Il savait ce que voulait dire Tony.

Il était seul dans cette tour gigantesque.

Ce n'était pas nouveau, Bruce savait depuis longtemps que Tony n'avait que très peu d'amis– à vrai dire, c'était l'argument principal de Steve quand il était en colère contre le milliardaire.

Mais il avait toujours l'air de n'en n'avoir strictement rien à faire. Mais pas ce soir.

Pas ce soir où il était fatigué, pas ce soir où Bruce avait débarqué et brisé sa solitude immuable depuis que Pepper en avait eu assez et avait claqué la porte.

Oui, Tony buvait souvent, était très absorbé par son travail et passait beaucoup de temps au SHIELD. Il savait…. Non, il _comprenait_ Pepper. Profondément. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire comme si il n'avait aucun engagement à respecter. Il ne pouvait pas rester enfermé dans sa tour jour et nuit.

Non, il ne _pouvait pas_.

Bruce hésita quelques instants.

Il avait appris à être réservé et à éviter les contacts physiques. Mais Tony était mal, il le voyait, et rien ne l'avait préparé à ça.

Le scientifique s'en voulait brusquement. Tony le poussait à se considérer lui-même comme un humain, et il n'avait pas été fichu de voir l'homme à côté de lui comme autre chose qu'un playboy qui fanfaronne sans que rien ne l'atteigne.

Tony était humain, et Tony souffrait à côté de lui.

Tony qui lui avait tendu la main.

Bruce le prit brusquement dans ses bras en rougissant et le serra un long moment, durant lequel Tony ne bougea pas, abasourdi. Puis il finit par passer un bras dans le dos de Bruce pour le serrer un peu lui aussi, et pour lui tapoter gentiment le dos.

Mais ce dernier ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il se détacha d'un coup, comme si il avait été brûlé, baragouina quelque chose qui ressemblait à « pardon, tu n'es pas un coussin – bonne nuit Tony ! » et s'enfuit dans une chambre au hasard, affreusement mal à l'aise.

Iron Man resta bouche bée dans le couloir avant de brusquement se réveiller et de lancer un « bonne nuit » destiné à la personne qui avait fui depuis une bonne minute.

C'était décidément la première fois qu'un collègue le prenait pour un ours en peluche.

Il aimait bien.

* * *

- Hmmpf quoi ? A-Allô ? Q-Qui est à l'appareil ?

Bruce tâtonna sa table de nuit à la recherche de ses lunettes et regarda l'heure de son réveil.

Oh.

La situation était bien pire que ce qu'il imaginait.

Quatre heures moins le quart.

- Bruce, hey, c'est… C'est Tony ! lança une voix éraillée familière maintenant qu'elle s'était présentée.

- O-Oh bonj-… Attends, _Tony _? Pourquoi tu m'appelles à cette heure-ci ? Il y a un problème ?

- Non, non, tout va bien, je…

Un long silence gêné s'ensuivit, Bruce attendant une explication qui finit par venir.

- Si en fait, j'ai… J'ai un peu foiré mon coup et… J'ai besoin de toi.

- Tony, appelle Steve ou Clint, moi je ne peux rien faire. Je ne peux pas sortir avant huit heures, et je ne peux pas conduire non plus, soupira-t-il en se massant l'arête du nez.

- Non, tu n'as pas besoin de sortir. Je veux savoir si je peux passer chez toi.

Les yeux de Bruce s'agrandirent.

- _Pardon _? Tu es blessé ?!

- _Q_-Quoi ? Non, du tout, c'est juste que… Je suis sorti, j'ai un peu bu… J'ai pu appeler un taxi je sais pas comment… 'Fin, je peux passer ?

- Il est _quatre heures_ Tony.

- O-Okay pas grave, je vais rentrer chez moi et…

- Non, tu _peux_ passer. Mais…

La communication coupa net et le scientifique leva les yeux au ciel.

« Un peu bu… » Il était complètement bourré, oui.

Bruce enfila les premiers vêtements qui lui passaient sous la main et se rallongea.

Un mois qu'il jouait les anges gardien.

Il ramenait Tony après toutes ses cuites, protégeait ses arrières, l'empêchait de faire des bêtises ou de faire exploser des trucs…

Les consignes strictes su SHIELD ne l'aidaient pas. Il ne pouvait jamais se déplacer en personne, et il avait déjà enfreint deux fois le règlement en se glissant dans un taxi à une heure indue pour aller secourir Tony, qu'il avait retrouvé en train de faire un strip tease dans une fontaine, ou roulé en boule, en larmes, sous une table, après sa plus grande déconvenue sentimentale : le pied de la chaise ne l'aimait pas.

En général, il le ramenait à la tour Stark, le jetait presque dans son canapé, lui jetait une couverture sur les épaules et restait dormir afin de se réveiller plus tôt que Tony pour pouvoir préparer à l'avance son traitement anti-gueule de bois.

Tony était devenu de plus en plus important.

Il avait toujours plus d'influence sur son humeur, sur sa façon de penser.

Bruce ne se sentait bien que lorsque Tony allait bien, s'était aussi simple que ça.

Il éprouvait une sorte d'affection inquiète, mais une affection qui le guérissait, qui lui faisait du bien, et qui le poussait chaque jour un peu plus à faire en sorte que Tony soit à l'abri, dans un endroit connu, et dans le meilleur état possible.

Avec lui pour le veiller de préférence.

Le bruit de la sonnette le fit sursauter et il alla ouvrir.

Tony était debout, sur le pas de la porte.

Il tenait sur ses deux jambes et ne semblait pas _trop_ incohérent pour l'instant.

Génial, peut-être s'était-il _un peu_ limité.

- J'peux entrer ?

- Fais comme chez toi, soupira Bruce en s'écartant. Le canapé est pour toi.

- Moui merci…

Tony marcha comme un mort vivant jusqu'au séjour et s'effondra de tout son long sur la banquette comme un ado au retour des cours.

- J'peux avoir du…comment tu appelles ça… ? T'en bois tout le temps. Et ça fait du bien à la tête…

- Thé chaud.

- Voui. Thé chaud. Pour moi. Merci…

Bruce alla préparer deux tasses et en déposa une entre les mains tendues de Tony qui but rapidement.

- Alors, c'était quoi ce soir… ? demanda doucement Bruce en apportant des couvertures pour son invité.

- Je voulais comprendre pourquoi tu t'occupais de moi.

- Parce que tu es bourré ? suggéra gentiment le scientifique qui lui retira sa veste fine en toile pour l'enrouler dans un plaid.

- Merci… Nan. Parce que tu m'aimes bien.

- Ah oui, oui. Je t'aime bien. Et puis tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te sortir du pétrin.

Tony leva les yeux vers lui, l'air un peu plus alerte que quelques minutes auparavant.

- Dis, tu crois que…que si j'avais de _très_ gros ennuis, tu viendrais ?

Bruce s'autorisa quelques instants de réflexion.

Si Tony avait besoin de lui, il viendrait.

Il en était intimement convaincu.

Prendre soin du milliardaire était une tâche difficile, mais elle était importante pour lui.

Elle lui certifiait son importance pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même de façon tangible.

Il redevenait humain en aidant Tony.

Et puis il n'aurait pas supporté que son ami soit tout seul, saoul et à la rue.

- Oui, finit-il par dire. Je viendrai. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour continuer de boire.

- Voui je sais… C'est plus fort que moi…

- J'avais vu…

- H-Hey… Tu es en colère contre moi ?

- Moi ?

Tony le regardait avec un air perdu. Et un peu triste aussi.

Il avait peur que son seul et unique repère actuel lui en veuille.

Bruce lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

- Non. Je ne suis pas du tout en colère Tony… Finis ton thé et dors…

- Dis… Tu crois que Phil voudra bien qu'on sorte ensemble un soir… ? Tu sais juste… Aller au cinéma… Ou manger un morceau… Ou – il rit sans raison –,… non, j'ai oublié la fin de ma phrase.

- Tu lui demanderas, d'accord ? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que oui, qui sait… Maintenant, dors.

- 'Accord…, marmonna-t-il en bâillant.

Le scientifique le regarda s'allonger et s'endormir dès que son dos toucha le canapé.

Il sourit vaguement, s'étira comme un chat et fila se coucher, incapable de tenir debout plus longtemps.

* * *

ruce était nerveux.

Quand Tony, complètement ivre, lui avait proposé une sortie un soir, il avait honnêtement pensé qu'il oublierait.

Et quand bien même il s'en serait rappelé, il aurait pensé que Coulson refuserait.

Mais non.

Et il attendait sur le pas de la porte la voiture de Tony, qui l'avait invité au restaurant.

Rien que ça sonnait comme une mauvaise blague.

Autant en privé il était devenu tout à fait à l'aise, autant en public, il ne savait pas comment il réagirait.

Un bruit de klaxon le fit sursauter.

Il n'avait pas vu Tony se garer devant chez lui.

Montant dans la voiture de sport sans piper mot, il inspira lentement.

Tout allait bien se passer.

- Hey, on ne me dit pas bonjour ?

Il rougit.

Avec Tony, rien n'était moins sûr.

- Bonsoir Tony… Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien… Et toi, prêt pour notre virée ? Oh, et joli costume. _Très _approprié. Et chic.

- Oh… Euh… Merci je suppose ?

Le milliardaire rit et le reste du trajet se passa en silence, seulement troublé par le disque d'Iron Maiden de Tony qui jouait dans l'habitacle.

Une fois arrivés à destination, Bruce décida en sortant de la voiture qu'il allait se mettre en _stand-by_. Ne rien dire et ne rien faire. Tony allait le guider et _rien _n'allait se produire.

Une fois attablés, il se cacha consciencieusement derrière le menu et s'autorisa à respirer un peu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu prends ? demanda le milliardaire.

- Je… Comme toi. Ça m'ira bien.

- Bruce, s'il te plaît… Essaie de te détendre… On est ici pour toi…

- Pourtant, je ne me rappelle pas que tu m'aies demandé mon avis, bougonna-t-il.

- Bruce…

- Je ne me sens pas prêt pour affronter ça Tony ! Je te l'ai dit _toute la semaine _!

- Mais tu t'en sors à merveille ! répondit ce dernier du tac au tac.

- _Pour l'instant_.

- Ne panique pas. C'est tout ce qu'il faut que tu fasses.

- _Je ne panique pas !_ s'indigna le scientifique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire, là, au juste ?

Il paniquait tout seul, comme un idiot, caché derrière son menu.

- Excuse-moi… Tu m'invites et je ne suis même pas reconnaissant des risques que tu prends.

- Bien sûr que si, j'en suis conscient. Sinon, je t'aurai laissé conduire ma voiture sur l'autoroute.

- Tony… Ce n'est…

- …pas pareil. Je sais. Bref, deux menus à trente-sept s'il vous plaît ! Et du champagne. Le meilleur que vous ayez.

- Tony, tu es encore en train de…

- C'est du champagne. On n'est pas ivre après deux coupes de champagne… Allez. Essaies de t'amuser…

Bruce sentit quelqu'un lui subtiliser son menu et baissa les yeux.

Il pouvait bien faire plaisir à Tony, non ? Juste une fois…

Pour ne jamais plus recommencer cette mascarade par la suite.

- Entendu, soupira-t-il.

* * *

- Bruce, essaies de marcher droit.

- Mais je _marche_ droit.

- Et moi je fais du djembé en faisant le grand écart sur deux sacs de farine.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel.

_Naturellement_, il n'avait pas pensé une seconde que Bruce n'avait pas bu une goutte d'alcool depuis que Hulk occupait une partie non négligeable de sa conscience.

Le playboy essayait de maintenir Bruce debout tout en le guidant dans son salon.

- Hey Géant Vert…

- Hrrm ?

- Assieds-toi.

- Où ?

- Dans le canapé ?

- Où ?

- Derrière toi.

- Oh.

Ça lui faisait bizarre de voir la personne qui s'occupait de lui non-stop aussi dépendant de lui, et curieusement, ça lui faisait chaud au cœur.

Comme quand Bruce l'enroulait dans ses couvertures pendant l'hiver et cédait à tous ses caprices en lui faisant la morale.

- Tony… ?

- Oui Bruce.

- J'en ai marre de m'inquiéter pour toi.

Tony se sentit brusquement blessé, et nettement moins à l'aise.

Il allait faire comme Pepper, il allait arrêter les frais, il ne prendrait plus soin de lui, il allait l'abandonner, il allait…

- Alors arrête de boire… Et trouve un moyen pour qu'on me laisse conduire pour venir te cher-…

- Bruce ?

- Me souviens plus de la phrase…

- Je sais, ça me fait ça tout le temps.

Il allongea Bruce, de peur qu'il gesticule trop en parlant et se fasse mal.

- Tony ?

- Oui Bruce ?

- Je… Crois que je veux un câlin.

- Oh. Et tu crois que je suis un coussin, moi ?

Le scientifique hocha vigoureusement la tête avec une expression enfantine mais décidée, avant de tendre les bras vers lui.

Tony rit doucement, s'assit sur le canapé, l'attira à lui et le serra dans ses bras.

Il était content de sentir Bruce totalement relaxé et apaisé contre lui.

La présence de cette espèce de bouillotte câline lui faisait un bien fou, et il ne demandait qu'une chose : qu'ils restent longtemps comme ça.

_Très _longtemps.

- Tu sais que je t'aime…vraiment très fort ? chuchota Bruce. Je veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose…

- Tu crois que tu pourrais taper le flic qui m'a mit une amande pour stationnement illégal alors… ?

- T'es bête… Tu comprends pas ce que je te dis, hein ?

Il y avait un peu de tristesse qui transparaissait dans sa voix et Tony inspira profondément.

Non, il comprenait.

Il était…incroyablement attaché à la personne qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Et si quelque chose lui arrivait, il poursuivrait le responsable en Enfer et le jetterait en pâture à Fury et Coulson au sortir d'une réunion.

- Si.

Il caressa doucement les cheveux de Bruce.

- Si, je comprends très bien.

A sa grande surprise, Bruce se détacha doucement de lui, dans un équilibre assez incertain.

- Quand je vais dessaouler, je sais que je pourrai pas le faire, alors tant pis si je m'en souviens pas mais…

Bruce ferma résolument les yeux et avança son visage vers celui de Tony, qui dût suivre le mouvement peu sûr du scientifique qui avait raté sa trajectoire.

Il laissa Bruce effleurer ses lèvres.

Ça ne dura qu'un laps de temps minuscule.

Tony avait désespérément envie de rendre tout ça plus passionné mais il n'oubliait pas que le scientifique était ivre, et que lui-même ne savait pas où il en était.

Il avait envie de ça, mais il ne savait pas s'il était prêt.

- Tu ferais mieux de te coucher, souffla-t-il gentiment en lui ébouriffant les cheveux comme Bruce le faisait souvent avec lui quand il était saoul et qu'il se transformait en garde-malade.

- Vui… Dis, tu pourras m'embrasser quand tu m'apporteras un café… ?

Tony leva les yeux et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à sa chambre.

- On verra si tu es d'accord une fois remis.

- Mais je _serai_ d'accord ! s'indigna Bruce de façon tout à fait puérile.

- …Je pourrai le faire devant Fury ?

Déjà à moitié endormi dans la chambre qu'il occupait à la tour Stark, Bruce haussa les épaules, puis s'endormit dans les secondes qui suivirent.

- T'en penses quoi J' ? demanda Tony.

- Selon vos normes, c'est un excellent défi monsieur.

* * *

Nick allait vomir.

Là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Sur ses dossiers.

Devant lui, il y avait Tony Stark qui avait attrapé les poignets de Bruce Banner, et qui l'avait _sciemment_ embrassé _pile_ au moment où il était entré dans le labo.

Et Bruce, bien qu'il ait l'air d'avoir été _aidé_ par Stark semblait adorer ça vu les soupirs de contentement qu'il laissait échapper en répondant au baiser passionné et langoureux d'Iron Man.

Il allait les tuer.

_TOUS._

Mais _après_ s'être replié aux toilettes.

* * *

**Bon, voilà qui est finit! Excusez-moi ceux qui attendaient le M, c'est pour le prochain OS! **

**Il y a TROIS références DIFFERENTES.**

**Vous pouvez me proposer un défi à partir d'une seule découverte, et je noterai ici votre réponse, car une fois découverte, la référence ne compte plus.**

**SI quelqu'un me sort les trois d'un coup - justes, hein -, il aura droit à rajouter ENCORE un truc. Je ne sais pas quoi, il choisira!**

**J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu!**

**-ELP~**


End file.
